With recent advances in video and graphics rendering and communications has come source media devices (hereinafter, each an “HDMI source”) that are capable of plugging into an HDMI port of a sink media device (hereinafter, an “HDMI sink”) such as a television or monitor.
Currently, simple HDMI sources use external power supplies to provide power to those sources because the HDMI specification does not provide for an HDMI sink (such as a television) to provide power to the HDMI source through its HDMI connector. Avoiding using an external power supply may be desirable for a variety of reasons, such as cost and ease of use.